


Babe, Do These Pants Make My Dick Look Big?

by WeabooCreature (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cutie pie Alfred, Fluff, M/M, protective Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is prime let's fuck around time for the two American roommates who may or may not have some sexual frustration between them. When a friend throws a costume party, someone spiked their drinks but it doesn't exactly go as the culprit had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short story that's gonna have like four or five chapters

"I swear to god Thomas! If you took my pants and try to make a scarf out of them one more time I will fight you!" 

"Fuckin' fight me right now kid!"

"Oh my god I hate you so much."

"Same here sugar tits."

This was a daily occurrence in the shared home of Alfred Jones and Thomas. In the beginning, Alfred had let the rowdy maroon haired man live in the two bedroom apartment because he had a good job and could pay his half of the bills easily and with no complaints. Few months later however, they began to clash. 

First of all, their music tastes were all over the place. Alfred liked indie pop bands and country. Meanwhile, Tommy listened to hardcore metal bands and angry rap. Alfred practically lived for meat, Tommy was a vegan. Alfred couldn't sing but that didn't stop him, Tommy could sing and would endlessly tease the shorter about this fact. 

They were like a boot leg version on yin and yang. The only thing that they could agree on was that Kim Kardashians ass and boobs was obviously fake, and that Halloween was the best god damn holiday to ever be created. 

Tommy had decided to go as a greaser, even though he wouldn't say why, Alfred knew that it had been because they watched The Outsiders a few days prier to finding out the costume party one of their friends was hosting. He already had the outfit ready, his usual dark framed shades, black leather jacket that was cut off at the shoulder, white T-shirt under that left little to the imagination on how muscular he was, black pants, and biker boots. 

Alfred went with being a cowboy. More so because he loved cowboys and he had just finished watching all of the Toy Story movies. This had him and Tommy searching every Goodwill thrift shop, because they were cheap like that, and other stores where the outfit could be at. He ended up just buying one at a Party City and added a few things to it. 

The best thing about having Tommy around was his friends. He had a friend named Flavio who helped to sew and make adjustments so it could fit of Alfred better. Alfred ended up looking like one sexy cowboy and no one could deny that. Or make him stop bragging about it.

Alfred had just gotten out of the shower, his whole body smelling like his limited edition pumpkin spice shampoo. He had the door open, Tommy in the hallway taking up all the space. He was a personal trainer and could do stuff that Alfred never understood. Right now, he was balancing his whole body with his back and feet against the walls to keep him up while he was on the phone. 

They were fairly used to seeing each other half dressed or barely dressed for that matter so no one made that big of a problem when Alfred with a towel wrapped around his waist went to his room, grabbing his cowboy outfit he had left on his bed. 

"Lookin' good thunder thighs." Tommy commented, a sly grin on his face and Alfred rolled his eyes. 

Closing the door a bit to put his boxer briefs on, Alfred slipped the almost tight fitting pants on. He looked in the tall mirror hanging on the wall and smiled, turning to his side to look at himself. He had an amazing ass in these pants for sure. Next was the shirt and the vest to put over it. 

There was a bird tweet from the hallway. "Hey animal killer," Another crude nickname for the blonde. "Bonnefoy got a stripper pole so you and bushy brows better work y'alls stellar moves on that thing. He said he had gotten it just for you though." He announced before pausing, checking Alfred out then looked back at him phone and oh so casually snapped a picture of the still getting dressed Alfred. "That genius."

Alfred was a part time stripper at an gentlemen's club with his friend Arthur. 

"Tell him to fight me." Alfred said, putting on the gun holder around his waist. Next was the hat and it had taken him a while to figure out if he wanted it tilted, straight or kinda pointing upwards.

"Why do you wanna fight everyone?" Tommy leaned against the bathroom door frame after going into the kitchen and grabbing two bananas. He handed the yellow fruits for Alfred. 

Alfred put them in the holsters, laughing at how silly it looked. Very dangerous weapons indeed. "Because I need to show everyone that I'm not some bitch baby."

"Stop watching Scandal." The show that Alfred had gotten the phrase from. 

Alfred looked straight at him, raising his middle finger. "Fight. Me."

Tommy rolled dark brown eyes. "You almost done yet? I gotta get ready too and you know that greasers have gotta get a shit ton of grease in their hair to actually look good." 

Alfred looked in the mirror for a few more seconds, turning around to check if everything look good the nodded, walking out and a slap against his ass greeted him out. 

He froze, shoulders pressed high. He slowly turned around, giving Tommy his best 'what the fuck did you just do to me you little bitch' face. Tommy simply smirked, shrugging. 

"I'm going to kill you one day." Alfred stated. "I'm not going to regret it. It's gonna be in your sleep to when your having you weird dreams. You are going to die with a boner Tommy. Better watch out."

And with that, Alfred left, heading to his room to add a few final touches to his costume.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt that Tommy was the one who took longer to get showered and dressed unlike Alfred who usually took quick showers but the outfit was kinda sorta hard for him to put on. The tanned American washed all of the shampoo his hair out and laughed when he remembered what Alfred was going as. 

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." He mused, chuckling to himself before getting out and groaned when he saw there wasn't any dry towels hanging any where. 

He opened the door, keeping his lower half behind the door. What? He might like showing his body of but that didn't mean he was going to show the goods to his roommate just like that. 

"Yo fucknut!" He called out, hearing the TV playing on in the living room. 

"What?!" Yelled back an annoyed Alfred who was probably laying down with that snuggie that Tommy had gotten him for Christmas. "I'm watching Chris Pratt do the thing with the raptors!"

He must have been watching Jurassic World again. Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Give me a towel would ya? I need to get dressed and all that jazz so just pause the movie. You can jerk off to your boyfriend later when I'm not about to freeze my ass off." He responded, almost ready to just go and get a towel himself if he didn't want to wet the carpet. 

There was a loud groan but then the sound of boots walking on the floor towards him. "Why can't you go get it yourself?" He whinned, passing by the bathroom then to the hallway closet. 

Alfred was already fully dressed, those weird spurs thing and all. He had said that those were the boots he had bought when he was still living in Texas. He apparently had to have the boots on to actually look good, which Tommy doubted. Alfred looked amazing in anything.

Tommy watched him reach up to grab a towel from the stack at the top shelf, chuckling to himself at the sight. One of the best things about living with Alfred was how trusting he was as well as oblivious to things that Tommy would do or say. 

Now, that doesn't mean that he takes advantage of Alfred. The tanned American looked out for him like a protective older brother. Except not like a brother...? It was hard to explain really. Tommy just didn't want the blonde to get hurt or be stupid so he took it upon himself to watch over him. 

Alfred was, in all honestly, a handful. He was like an energetic puppy getting to know its new owner. But back on to the original point, Alfred was oblivious to Tommy's motives at times. 

Like right now for example. Yes, Tommy had needed a towel to dry off but now that it was happening, he could see Alfred's amazing body working that cowboy outfit. Was it creepy to stare at your roommates ass? Pft, maybe. But he didn't care as long as he wasn't caught which he never did. 

"Here's your towel!" Alfred yelled after coming out of the closet and holding a towel along with him. "You better be thankful to have me around Tommy." He said with a huff as he handed the object to the dark brunette. 

Tommy rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. "I don't know what I would do without you, thunder thighs." 

Alfred's face grew red slightly at the nickname then huffing once more, then his blue eyes trailed down to Tommy's well built torso. 

And one thing good for Alfred about living with a personal trainer was that Tommy was usually shirtless, giving him access to see those abs.

Tommy arched a brow at him playfully, a sly grin across his face. "Take a picture Alfie, it'll last longer." He says and winked at him before grabbing the towel from him, having to reach over so much to Alfred's pleasure showed some of Tommy's lower regions. Obviously not a lot to actually tell his size but it was a good sight. At least for now that is. Alfred's thirst for the tanned American grows. 

"Whatever, get dressed already. Francy pants keeps texting me and he's saying how we're gonna miss out on all the amazing and fantastic things he had planned." Alfred mumbled, grabbing his phone out of his boots and began tapping away. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, guessing that Alfred was going to stay there to make sure that he would actually get ready to leave. 

The brunette closed the door some more and dried himself off quickly, slipping on some briefs then opened the door all the way again. Now, if it wasn't easy to tell before, it better be now. It really isn't surprising that Tommy liked to show off his body due to how good he looked shirtless. This is why whenever their group would go to the beach, he was the first person to take off his shirt and act like he was some hot shot model. 

So when he sees the chance for Alfred to check him out, he takes that opportunity and fucking runs with it. 

Maybe he had a crush on the dorky blonde but who wouldn't? If a stranger met Alfred they would immediately fall in love with him. Another reason why Tommy liked living with him. He was such a cutie. 

Tommy let the towel stay on his hair, putting on the white shirt then the pants. He groaned in frustration and out of slight pain. 

"I feel like this thing is gonna crush my dick." He said as he looked in the mirror, hand inside the pants and his briefs to shift his junk around. "How the fuck did actual greasers wear this?" He asked once the problem was fixed but there was a slight bulging from that area if you stared which Alfred totally wasn't what are you talking about stop lying. 

Alfred laughed at his struggle, looking at him from time to time before going back to his phone. "Why wear it then if your shamalongadingdog is gonna get hurt?" He questioned. See, just like Tommy said. Alfred was such a cutie. 

"Duh, 'cause I look hot." Tommy said as if it was obvious as he opened the front mirror to get the gel then closed it to look at himself. "And everything is worth it as long as you look fine as hell. You should know this by now Alfie."

"Oh I do, why do you think I chose to be a cowboy?" Alfred joked, stepping inside and sat down on the toilet seat. 

Tommy chuckled, staring at himself as he put the gel in his hair. He smoothed it out and lightly ruffled it up which made his hair spike out at places. He moved his head back, turning his head sideways to see of it looked good. 

He glanced over at Alfred. "How's it look so far?" He asked and Alfred pursed his lips together. 

"You look good," he stated before smirking. "For a greaser." He sneered the word like how they had in the Outsiders, scrunching up his nose as he did. 

He really shouldn't be that cute. It had to be illegal somewhere in the world.

"Shut up Woody." 

"Bite me white trash."

"I ain't got a friend in me."

" _Greaser._ "

They stared at each other for a few seconds, thinking of something to say to each other. 

"Ken doll."

Alfred smirked. 

"Stay golden Ponyboy."

Tommy gasped deeply, pursing his lips together and glared at Alfred. 

"That was below the belt." He said, voice cracking a bit. 

The funny thing about Tommy loving The Outsiders was that Alfred could always pull that out and the other would start tearing up. Maybe it was cruel but it was like a way of telling that forever wearing sunglasses man still had a heart behind acting like a bad boy on a daily basis. 

"We're leaving in ten minutes," Alfred said, standing up, smirk still plastered on his face. "Be ready by then please."

And with that, Alfred walked out with a bounce in his step. Tommy's shoulders slumped forward, wiping his eyes then went back to getting dressed. "Stupid Alfred trying to makes me cry." He mumbled. "I don't cry and especially not over some stupid movie." He was lying through his teeth. 

When it had passed ten minutes Tommy was dressed and ready to go much to Alfred's pleasure. They left quickly and mostly because Francis had texted that of the two Americans didn't come already, that he would have to pull out the pictures from last New Years. 

The picture was of Alfred and Tommy kissing. Not a peck or something cute. Oh no, it was sloppy and passionate and a lot of tongue. Francis had taken the picture to blackmail Alfred and used it against him constantly. This was one of those times. 

Once they made it to the house, they saw many cars parked on the curve. There was decorations on the house and on the lawn but it was far more festive compared to the other houses on the block. 

Alfred stepepd out of the drivers seat when he had seen Arthur. Tommy followed behind, walking slowly and really just looking for some booze. 

"Artie!" Alfred exclaimed a she ran towards the Brit, almost about to make the two of them fall onto the floor. 

"Watch it!" Arthur grumbled, reluctantly hugging Alfred back to make him let go. "It's about time you showed up, we were starting to think that you wouldn't show." 

Alfred shouldn't have been shocked to see Arthur in his waiter uniform for a costume. It did look like something you would find at a Halloween store so no one wouild ever guess that it was one of his stripper outfits. 

Of course, no else that hasn't seen him preform because most of their group has seen him and Alfred before at their work.

Arthur was the one who had introduced Alfred to the world of pole dancing and the American was fairly good at it. His moves were graceful even though there were those times when he slipped while preforming some move but overall it was a sight to see. 

The Brit had made him take classes and thank god he did because without them, Alfred would have broken his whole body by now. Pole dancers had to be flexible, alluring, graceful, all the while twirling and pulling up on a small pole that could fall over at any time.

"Anyways!" Alfred changed the subject, slinging one arm around Arthur who grumbled for him to move said arm. "Let's get going inside already! I'm starving and wanna show off how hot I look as a cowboy." He grinned brightly.

The two blondes walked inside, chatting all the way. Meanwhile Tommy had gotten distracted by some person who was wearing a half face mask. He didn't look that suspicious but Tommy casually followed him and found that he was also going to the party. 

He shrugged it off, thinking that the guy just wasn't a fan of crowds and went off to find his friends. He stopped that thought just as quickly as it came. He didn't have _friends_. Just assholes hung around him a lot. Yeah that's it. Let's go with that. 

Once inside he saw that there was a lot of people. The great thing about Francis' house was that he lived with two other guys, Gilbert and Antonio who all mutually agreed to live together after meeting in college. 

What was bad about this arrangement was that they made that deal when they were all young adults who had no idea what they were going to get themselves in to. 

The three men had vastly different personalities and you wouldn't even believe to understand how many times their house was almost burned down or destroyed in some way. But that's a story for another time. 

For right now, Tommy set his sights on booze before talking to anyone. He planned on being flirty tonight so might as well be hammered because he was definitely going to make a fool of himself. 

Alfred was also taking the same route at Tommy. He eventually met up with Gilbert, a long time drinking buddy, and Lovino. 

Everyone knew Gil could drink and so could Lovino, he just didn't show it as often. So once he and the other two got together they started taking shots.

Alfred was in a drinking competition against the other two to see who could take the most in a small amount of time and so far, Gilbert was winning. 

The Italian was cursing loudly when Gilbert was the victor and the white haired male kept bragging about it.

Alfred on the other hand, had walked off without them knowing. He could hold his liquor to some extent but since he didn't drink often, the honey blonde wasn't used to drinking that much at a time. 

His mind was set on finding Tommy and confessing his love then play it off as being drunk off his ass. That would totally work. Definitely. Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Alfred starts preforming and a little heated action between our two favorite boys

A drunk Alfred could be one of two things. One being him a complete and utter slut who would want to fuck anything that moved, or number two, being the life of the party times 100. On any normal occasion, he would be option B but for some reason Alfred felt unusually frisky but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. Mostly because he didn't care enough to complain to think that maybe that weird weird guy with the weird mask was the one who slipped an aphrodisiac in his drink. 

Obviously that wasn't the case because that same guy had helped Alfred guide through all of the people and downstairs to the basement where there wasn't many people. No nice person like that would ever pull that type of stunt on someone.

Alfred was giggling, leaning against the man the whole way until he was sat down on a bean bag and the man standing in front of him. The blonde looked at the guy, holding his hat back as if just tilting his head upwards would cause it to fall off. Him being drunk wasn't helping at all.

"Yo, what up man." He said with a dazed expression on his face with red dusting his features. "You're like, real close. Like, your dick thing is right in front of me and I don't know how to feel about that." He stated bluntly with a grin on his face, 

And speaking of dicks, his was feeling rather constricted in his pants. The man let out a small chuckle, some sort of accent in his voice but Alfred wasn't really paying attention to it. He also had a scarf covering his mouth and neck so it came out muffled. 

"Whoever made pants should have never invented zippers 'cause I'm having major problems right now." He said with a huff, body laying back in the soft cushion as he struggled to take off the pants. 

He was feeling all sorts of things as of right now. One was his little buddy, who definitely wasn't little by any standards, was popping by for some reason. Another was like he was really, really hot and it was bothering him. 

Alfred eventually took his pants off, now left in the cowboy boots and shirt. The man watched in amusement, his reddish eyes eyes staring at Alfred and his antics. 

"Oh my _god_. Where is Tommy?" He whined out as he reached for his phone, fingers lazily tapping on icons until he found the brunettes contact. 

__'Whag u p slutt5tttt5t?' Sent and read after a few seconds.

'The fuck'

'Yooooooooooooooooo I feel wrird halp'

'What'

'Like

My dIck

Its up

why tho'

'Are you saying that youre horny????'

'maaaaaaaaaaybe

Oh waiot 

This guy said that we gotta go

Brb man hes talking abot the pole so I can dnce on it

O: ' __

Alfred stood up from the bean bag, shirt that was once buttoned up was open and exposing his well built chest. The man had said something about getting ready to put on a show while he went to go announce that Alfred was preforming.

He just went along with it, not bothering to ask who the guy was and why he was being nice. All Alfred knew was that the uncovered half of his face looked oddly familiar, a good familiar though so with any hope the man wouldn't kill him. 

Meanwhile, Tommy was freaking the fuck out. He had gotten strange texts from Alfred who may or may not be in danger. But it wasn't like he was doing any better because he too was feeling hot and bothered after that beer he had had. 

In a weird state of mind, he couldn't piece together the connections between the strange occurrences that was happening because that same man was who gave Tommy the drink in the first place. Or was that someone else. Who knows and who cares at the point, all he wanted was to find Alfred fast before he did anything stupid. 

"'Scuse me, coming through." Tommy said as he walked through people in the small crowds. "Gotta find my fuckhead of a roommate." Once the brunette found Arthur he instantly walked towards him, wincing slightly with each step his took as his pants were starting to hurt him. 

Arthur saw Tommy and waved slightly and arched a brow. "Hello, where's Alfred?" He asked as soon as he noticed that the blonde wasn't with him. 

Arthur and Tommy never really hung out that much and that was due to the Brit thinking of himself as a brother figure to Alfred ands once having a crush on him. The two never got together but everything worked out in the end since they were still friends. Tommy liked to tease Arthur about living with Alfred so that didn't help their 'friendship' in the slightest. 

"Dunno, I'm looking for him right now." He said as whined slightly when he felt his face heat up more, swallowing thickly. God he was feeling very horny right now and of course Arthur just had to ask him about it. 

"Are you feeling alright, lad? You're looking red." He said in a concerned voice with some amusement thrown in there. 

Tommy shook his head, crossing one leg over the other to hide the problem that wouldn't go away. "Far from okay. I think someone slipped something in my drink."

Arthur had a certain look on his face once this was said and glanced over his shoulder then back to Tommy. "How do you feel?" He asked cautiously and his eyes darted downwards. 

"Horny as fuck and I don't know why. No one here is like this so it had to be what I drank." He explained, biting his lower lip. "You gotta help me find Alfred 'cause I think the same happened to him." 

Arthur paused before nodding. "Of course, did he say where he was?" He asked. If Tommy had been in his right state of mind he would have been able to see the devious look on the Brits face, but at the moment, Arthur looked like his saving grace to figuring things out. 

"He said something about a pole? Maybe? Y'all two are strippers so he could be trying to do the thing." He managed out, his breathing becoming more staggered and heavy. 

Arthur seemed to have noticed this and quirked a brow at him. "Are you sure you're alright? I don't think being horny makes a person like that." He said and took a small step back. 

"Shut up. I told you, someone had to have slipped me something!" He said and placed his hands on his hips, shuddering and biting back a moan when his finger had brushed over his growing hard on. 

"Just, go to the bathroom and get that situation over with," Arthur said as he shooed Tommy away slightly. "I'll send Alfred over when I find him." He said and Tommy reluctantly nodded, heading towards the bathroom in the hallway. 

He saw Arthur going downstairs and he sighed in relief, hoping that that was where his blonde dork was.

The heavily tanned American was now in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat simply staring at his length that was starting to become painful. Swiftly sliding off his pants and boxers, he grasped his cock and started pumping himself. 

He didn't really have anything to think about in these types of situations but for some reason he began to think about Alfred and once that settled in... There was no going back. 

All he could think about was Alfred underneath him, panting and moaning out his Tommy's name. He could almost hear their other practically begging for Tommy to be inside of him, filling him up for an amazing night that would last as long as they wanted it to.

A moan fell from his mouth, leaning back as his hands moved faster as him imagination became even more vivid. Alfred would be a screamer obviously and Tommy would make sure to fuck him into the bedding, or maybe the wall. Either one worked for him.

He so desperately wanted to have Alfred there with him, riding him like there was no tomorrow and have the blondes whole body be filled with hickes and bite marks. He wanted to feel Alfred's cock, throbbing in his hand as Tommy fucked him from behind.

He moaned louder, silently thanking God that the music from outside was loud enough to drown out his sounds. A few moments later he released into his hand, some landing in the tile floor and the far wall. Panting, he pulled his pants back on and stood up, not bothering to clean up the mess and walked out.

He looked himself in the large morrow and fixed his hair, slicking it back some and fixed his clothes. His breathing was still out of pattern but was soon going back to normal but his cheeks were flushed. He splashed some water on his face to cool hinslef down and walked out, looking around and saw that there wasn't as much people upstairs.

Curious, Tommy went downstairs and heard familiar music. He had heard it a lot back at their apartment and his eyes widened. Holy shit, Alfred was going to be on the pole. Sure Tommy had seen Alfred preform before but that was in a crowd with thirsty ass guys crowding around. He sped down the stairs quickly and was greeted by loud, erotic music playing with the lightsy dim. 

Most of the people there was wooing and wolf whistling at Alfred who was half naked while doing stunts that Tommy didn't know how he didn't fall off of the pole. He had his shirt off, pants tightly clinging onto him and hat still on his head.

Alfred had a bright grin on his face, face shinning under the lights and laughing at times. He winked at people at times and Tommy could hear Arthur scolding him for not focusing enough on what he was doing.

Alfred looked amazingly hot while up there and after half an hour of him doing that and trying to help someone do some moves, he stopped much to everyone's disappointment and moved over to Tommy when he had spotted him. 

His cheeks were flushed, mostly because of all the amazing moves he had just pulled since pole dancing actually need take a lot of energy to get it right. "Hey Tommy! When did you get here?" He asked with a wide smile and hands on his hips as his chest raised and lowered heavily. 

"I've been here." Tommy stated and chuckled. At least the blonde wasn't hurt. "So what was up with that weird text?" He asked and Alfred arched a brow at him. 

"What weird text?" 

"I don't know, a while ago you sent me a text message and you were apparently horny at the time." He snickered and showed Alfred the texts whosw face grew hot out of embarrassment. 

"I don't remember sending any of that. But I do know who I was talking about when I said about some guy." Alfred chirped and looked around, waving someone around and gestured for them to come."

Tommy arched a broe at gasped when he saw who it was and grinned. "Viktor! Hey man, I didn't know you came to parties." He said and patted the Russian man on the back who let out a grumble in response. 

Viktor was cousins with Alfred's friend Ivan so it wasn't surprising when Tommy had befriended him. Viktor was considerably differnety from his relative since the two were both raised differently. Though they both still had a twisted sense of humor that fthe two Americans would find out way later in the future. 

"Shut up. It wasn't my idea to come here." He grumbled then handed the two a drink that they both gladly took, chugging them down instantly. "You two go have fun, I have business to attend to at the moment." And with that he walked away. 

After those first drinks, the two had decided to go step it up a notch and enter a beer drinking contest. Viktor had popped by to help them out by handing them the liquids. Not onre said anything when they saw him drop small tablets every one and a while in the bottles. 

Tommy and Alfred were now in the bathroom both a combination of drunk and all sorts of turned on,. 

They had both already taken off their clothes except for boxers and Alfred refused to take off his boots and hat. Alfred had his head and back leaned against the wall and Tommy with his head laying down on the blondes lap. Both had boners already showing but no one mentioned it. 

"What do you wanna do now?" Asked a lazy Alfred who was on his phone playing Candy Crush. Tommy shrugged. 

"Wanna do something gay?" He asked and Alfred shrugged. The two of them paused and looked at each other.

Alfred had a dumb smile on his face and nodded, clearly not tinking much of it and neither did Tommy. Just two friends platonically doing some stuff together. Totally normal. 

Alfred was the one to start the kiss but Tommy had taken it to the next level, nipping at the blondes lip and slipping his tongue in his incredibly warm mouth. They went back and forth for a long time until Alfred started grinding onto Tommy. This awoken a more dominating side out of Tommy and he picked the other up, rubbing his ass and placed him into the sink counter. 

"Eager much Ally?" Alfred asked and Tommy rolled his eyes, attacking his neck with light bites and sucked on his skin harshly at the awful nickname. 

"I told you not to call me that." Tommy practically growled as he continued to make trailed of hickies on his skin, earning a pleasure filled mewl from the slightly taller American. 

"I-i know but I'm gonna keep saying that if you react l-like that." Alfred said with a from on his face then let bout a breathy moan after. "Fuck, Tommy go higher." 

A smirk played on Tommy's lips but did as he was told, sucking harder, biting to get more of a reaction out of Alfred and let multiple marks on his skin. He reached his hand down and palmed Alfred through his pants, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde. 

He continued rubbing the other and chuckled when he felt the bulge push against his pants. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and began to stroke his length slowly, thumb rubbing the tip of it teasingly. Alfred let out another moan as he jerked his hips upwards so Tommy could get the hint that he really wanted him to go faster. 

Tommy happily obliged and pumped his hand quicker, watching how Alfred moaned out his name and he could only imagine how loud he was going to be when they went continued. The thought was driving him crazy and his already hard cock throbbed against the restrictions.

The brunette pulled Alfred closer towards the edge and shimmed his own pants off along with his boxers, his hard member sprang up and he moved his hips closer to Alfred and began to rub their cocks together. 

A low groan came from Tommy and a loud moan from Alfred. This continued for a while until the two of them came on each other, both panting heavily afterwards. Then there was a knock on the outside of the bathroom door.

They both quickly got dressed, love bites clear on Alfred's neck and both of their lips swollen. They hadn't even bothered to put their clothes on right, Tommy's jacket wasn't on properly and Alfred's pants weren't zipped up or correctly buttoned. 

The pair walked out kd the bathroom, stumbling onto the couch with Alfred laying down on top of Tommy. The brunette with his arms wrapped around Alfred though had to shift around some so he wouldn't be squished by the two inch taller Alfred. 

They slept comfortably on the couch until the next day at Francis' house who surprisingly didn't mind all that much.


End file.
